


Lucky Winner - Art Masterpost

by BusySquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusySquirrel/pseuds/BusySquirrel
Summary: Dean wins a trip to Paris. In and of itself, that’s an amazing thing, but the problem is: he isn’t in a relationship with Lisa anymore, and the trip requires a romantic partner. The obvious choice is Cas, his roommate and best friend of 3 years, but coming with that are some very very complicated feelings and things Dean absolutely doesn’t want to deal with.But Dean isn’t selfish and also really wants to give his overworked best friend a well deserved holiday, so the only and best solution is to take Cas to Paris, romantic theme be damned. What Dean doesn’t know is that their whole trip will be documented by a photographer from the company - so to avoid their vacation being cut short, Dean and Cas will have to convincingly play a couple.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: DCBB 2019





	Lucky Winner - Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2019 DCBB Art masterpost for natmoose's wonderful romcom story "Lucky Winner" (check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329380/chapters/50797954)). Anyone who knows me knows I'm a sucker for certain tropes in fanfics, including fake relationships and mutual pining, and I love a good travel fic as well, so picking this fic during claims was a no brainer for me!


End file.
